Deisidaimonia
by Dante's Muse
Summary: The people will become like walking corpses, their flesh rotting away. Their eyes will shrivel in their sockets, and their tongues will decay in their mouths. On that day they will be terrified, stricken by the Lord with great panic. Zacharah 14:12


"You want to put some kind of explanation on all this? Here's one as good as any other. We're bein' punished by the Creator. He visited a curse on us. Maybe He didn't want to see us blow ourselves up, put a big hole in the sky. Maybe he just wanted to show us he's still the boss man. Maybe he figure, we gettin' too big for our britches, tryin' to figure his shit out"

---Day of The Dead

* * *

It had all started when Naomi had shown up on the police scanner, apparently attacking a playground full of children. No one would have known it was she, except for the leather jacket and wallet that was removed from the un...reanimated corpse.

She was bloated and the flesh was literally dripping off her skin, apparently when Light had sent her off to her suicide, she had chosen a watery grave. Which also enabled her to easily escape from it.

Of course soon more and more of Kira's victims where rising, at first they were easily detained. And in some cases, their heads were blown off. But there had been a break out or two and that was all that the undead needed to spread the extremely volatile… disease?

The virus, for a lack of a better word, spread quickly; soon the entire Kanto region was deserted of live humans. Except for the few strong holds that had held firm in the utter annihilation of Tokyo and the surrounding area.

As soon as the remaining members of the ICPO had contacted L about Naomi, L had known. He knew then that Light was Kira. But he was absolutely positive that Light did not know it himself.

And so here they were on the fifth floor of the Kira investigation building making a firm stand against what he all so bluntly called apocalypse. He had also flung the word zombies around more than one would think passable, but really that was what this was.

Z Day.

And for all rights and purposes, Light Yagami had started it. Whether he knew that or not.

L, Watari, Aizawa and Light As well as two gentlemen who had taken refuge in the building when the main outbreak had happened, where now on the fifth floor, aiming out the windows with the only eight weapons left in the building, and they where running out of ammo fast

Light pulled the trigger of his no. 4 Mk 1 effectively blowing off the top of an elderly man's head.

As prodigious as it was, Light was the third best shot of the other gentlemen behind First Watari, then L. But Watari was injured the day before in a disaster.

Light had watched on the monitors his father being ripped to shreds by the hungry cannibals who shouldn't have ever been able to digest anything ever again.

Soichiro had gone for more ammo and to round up as many officers that were left at police headquarters. He would have made it too, if it weren't for some idiot flat foot stepping in the wrong place sending the already precariously broken glass crashing down on Watari and alerting the undead masses to their presence.

Right below their feet in the main hall of the investigation building, Light's father and the other five men from police HQ as well as three duffles full of weapons and supplies had fallen to the sea of undead.

After the walking corpses had dispersed, L had to restrain Light from going down stairs and retrieving his father's remains. Night quickly fell, preventing even the hysterical Light from going out into the fray.

They had discovered very quickly that night traveling was the worst idea, and they really needant travel at all, everything they needed was readily available here. There had been no open attacks in the night, but roaming around in the dark would have been suicide.

And when dawn broke the next day, Light, who had not peeled his eyes away from the still running monitors once, cried out when His father's and the other police men's corpses where gone. No doubt they had risen in the night and were now reanimated soldiers for the undead.

But, the ammo was still there. The three duffle bags, black and oh so coveted, lay at the bottom of the stairs on top of the dried blood, puce on white tile.

They needed it. And Light, already half crazed with so much turmoil going through his mind, had procured the two stranger's help in slipping by L and a weak Watari as he slipped down the elevator shaft.

They knew that the ammo was needed. And while L was plotting there escape, simultaneously keeping one eye on the pavement, and one on the computer contacting country after country to try and find a safe haven in the unbelievably undead riddled world so that they could escape via helicopter, the two strangers and Light had plotted a way to get that ammo.

The two men knew little about the building and it's proprietor, but they knew that the man that had died for them yesterday had been this boy's…Light kun's father. And both having lost more than one someone to the spreading death agreed that he would go.

"We are finished with the Molotovs and the Draino bombs, were still trying to figure out the pipe bombs but Lucy and Missa said that they should have them done by the end of the day." A young girl of thirteen said. Half of her long brown hair was gone; having lost it to one of the undead's inhuman death grip and the knife she had cut it with to get free.

She had refused to let Missa fix it, saying that her mother was the one to always cut her hair. Everyone remained silent after that comment.

Mogi was gone, he having left the building for his home before the whole mess started, to never return. Matsuda was upstairs, it being his shift to get something to eat and rest before it was some one else's turn. Aizawa was the most shaken; no one dared bring up his wife and daughter who he had not heard from since it had all begun.

There were a few more survivors upstairs, mostly woman and children. The girl walked onto the sniping level depositing a brandy or Draino filled bottle with each of the men stationed around the floor.

This shook L out of his reverie and he looked away from the scope of his SG 550.

"Thank you Saya Chan. Please tell Lucy, Watari is in need of her medical assistance?" He looked around the room three stations were abandoned, the sniping rifles neatly placed against their positions. "Where are T'ao, Ren and Raito?" He sat up from his position; his eyes immediately flew to monitor 6. It showed the elevator shaft and the only way to enter or exit the building.

Ren was perched with the berretta on the top stair as Light was swiftly and silently descending the steps for the duffels.

"Damnit!" He shoved the rifle towards Saya Chan.

"Do you remember how-"

"Yes." She interrupted quickly. Shakily but determinedly cocking the rifle.

"Alright be careful it gives a good kick. Watch that wall, aim for the head." He snatched up the only remaining hand gun and quickly headed for the elevator shaft. There sat T'ao looking apologetically up at L, while holding the rope that would allow the two men to ascend with more speed. While he was a well-built man, there was no way if, in case of urgency, that he would be able to haul the two up simultaneously.

"Were you planning to bring them up by your self?"

"Light said you would catch on soon enough and come and help." T'ao commented sheepishly. L sighed heavily as he went and turned the two main computer monitors on their floor towards the elevators so he could watch for their cue.

Light had reached the duffles and was lifting the three huge and heavy bags up with him. He straightened his back and placed the bowie knife L had supplied him between his teeth. Light thought it cliché, but there was way too much at risk to worry about what was cliché or not and besides, it hadn't been used yet.

Even though Light had been silent enough in his tasks, a form lifted eerily from behind the rubble that was once the front desk.

L immediately recognized it as Light's father. Even though his bottom lip and the skin below it, all the way down to his neck, hung by the throat like some grotesque necktie. The blood on his teeth quite obviously not his own.

"Shit. Aizawa get over here." The day had been relatively quiet they only having to shoot three of the undead that unwittingly stumbled into their line of sight. Watari and Saya Chan would just have to be enough to cover for the rest of them until the others could get back.

The men watched as Light only faltered for a second before hauling ass up the stairs. He threw the duffles down onto the elevator that had been stopped on the floor below them. Ren was shooting but missing Light's father. Wasting bullet after bullet, and no doubt alerting other undead to their exact whereabouts.

"Tch... tie the duffels to the ropes and have them haul you up." He quickly opened the duffle and rummaged for a clip for the Berretta.

"But-"

"Just do it now!" Light grabbed the gun from Ren and spun towards his father who was now three thirds of the way up the stairs and only a few feet away from them. He immediately put a bullet into his father's head. Then continued to take down the exponentially increasing hoard.

Ren had done as Light said and he could hear the ruckus of L and the others up the elevator shaft, heave the tall lanky man up. There was still an elevator cable running to the elevator. And when the hoard got to be too big and Light had emptied almost all of both clips he made his way towards it. Ren was almost up the shaft, but Light wasn't waiting and he began to climb the cable that lead up.

No one had confirmed on whether the diseased could climb or not, but Light wasn't taking any chances. He had four bullets left, and Light hoped and prayed it would be enough. He aimed at the joint where the cable met the elevator and fired the remaining bullets.

A bullet ricocheted off the metal and grazed Light's upper arm, but the adrenaline hardly let him notice. Metal groaned and creaked, and cables frayed, but nothing happened.

"Damnit!" He started climbing in earnest as an undead, which Light recognized as someone who worked at the train station from his uniform, was hot on his heals.

One turned into three, and three turned into ten. Light cursed, as he could plainly see, that yes. The undead could climb, even if it was just on top of each other.

But there wasn't enough room and the others were pulling down the train clerk just as he made a grab for Light's ankle. Another took his place. A female jogger with a missing eye, and she was much quicker.

Suddenly the confined space chimed with the noise of bullets. One tearing through the woman's shoulder. Light looked up, L was being lowered into the shaft, and he took aim at the crowd below Light. L shot the woman again, this time in the elbow and she had fallen back onto the mass of undead below her, letting out an awful animalistic scream.

The force of her falling onto the elevator enough to jolt the giant hunk of metal, and the already frayed cables snapped. Sending the 20 or so undead falling the remaining three floors down to the basement, where they would be trapped, but most assuredly still undead.

A few, who had been trying to push their way into the shaft now spilling into the gaping hole.

L sighed and slipped the handgun into his belt, reaching for Light, who grasped his hand to stop the sway of the now free cable. Light held on to L, and L like wise as the two were hauled up to the secure floor.

The two reached the opening fairly quickly both heaving for breath and laying, exhausted right next to each other. Light finally rose up after L did, the detective turning his back on the other.

"L…" but L spun around and gave Light an uppercut to the chin.

"That was rather stupid Yagami kun. That is all I will say on the subject, you should have Lucy look at that wound on your arm." His monotonous tone hardly differing from the one Light had first found so annoying about the man.

Light cracked his chin, it would bruise but it didn't hurt nearly as much as his arm now did, it feeling as if it had been set on fire.

L made sure that Watari and Saya were holding their own. Neither seemed to be having much trouble and Aizawa now returned to his post.

"No casualties." L informed them.

"Good." Watari said, not tearing his eyes from his scope. The remaining men brang the duffles into the room and opened them.

Light's father had done well. There was plenty of handgun ammo, and a weapon for each type of bullet. No rifles, but Light and L had not expected any. Ren shuffled in the bag, pulling his hand away quickly hissing, as he had been bit by something sharp.

Light peered into the bag Ren had been searching through and found the culprit. There was broken glass at the bottom of the bag. And Light quickly found the source.

It was a picture, Light recognized, from his father's desk at work. It depicted Light's mother and Sayu in the foreground and Light and His father in the back. They were all smiling while a ferris wheel lit up the sky behind them. Light remembered the day well, they had gone to Fuji Q Highland to celebrate Light's top score in the country, and it was taken on the first day of summer.

"Foolish father" He flung the picture down, and stood. "It's my turn, I'll send Matsuda and Takuya kun down. Do you guys need anything?" He asked tiredly.

"Watari you should go upstairs and have Lucy check your bandage."

"I'm fine L, I've only been here for an hour. You go up." L nodded as he watched Light head for the stairs but L's voice stopped him.

"I'll be up in a minute." Light nodded before leaving.

When Light reached the floor where the remaining eight people were located, the kitchen smells wafted through the air. It reminded him of home, but he was so bitter that it didn't even make him blink.

He walked into the kitchen dining area. The table was littered with a few books and the bomb making supplies that L had provided them. Missa was reading the book and concocting bombs very carefully, but when she spotted Light she set down the supplies and jumped up.

"Raito!" she immediately hugged him and he winced. "Oh! Your hurt! Lucy!!" A middle-aged woman came running out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. "Raito is hurt!"

"Alright, let me get the supplies." She rushed off.

"What happened?"

"Ricochet." He stated blandly before walking into the kitchen and fishing a glass out of the cupboard and pouring himself some Water. L was one of those super prepared types. They still had six eighths of a huge tank of water left. If they were careful L had said that it could last them a full six months. L's paranoia also accounted for the two separate types of generators that the building could last on.

The kitchen smells Light had recognized from earlier had turned out to be Lucy pickling what was left of the produce. There wasn't much, but it was on the verge of rotting, so they smartly would preserve what was left.

"Oh, you must be hungry, do you want me to make you a sandwich? We have a bunch of lunchmeat that has to get eaten. Lucy chan can't preserve that." Missa smiled cheerily and Light faked a small smile back.

"Sure. A sandwich would be nice." Missa turned around and yelped. L was standing in the doorway and he had startled her.

"RYUZAKI KUN! Don't scare me like that!"

"I apologize Missa chan." L was holding a small first aid box. "Missa chan would you tell Lucy to instead tend to Watari's wounds? I will handle Light's"

"Ok." Missa eyed the two, still not sure where they stood in there competition. But she rushed off nonetheless.

"That was immensely stupid Raito kun." L said, taking a seat at the island counters and pulling his feet under him.

"I thought that you weren't going to say anymore about it."

"I changed my mind."

"I see. Look L we needed that ammo. If we had had another day like yesterday, we would have run out of bullets completely."

"Yes I understand, but that was why we are making those bombs."

"How long would that last L? We needed to get the ammo BEFORE we ran out of bullets… How long are we going to stay here? It's been eleven days, since T'ao showed up… There aren't any more survivors. You've had that signal light on the top floor going off all day and night. Nobodies coming. What are we going to do next?"

"I've been looking around… The greater part of Europe has been annihilated. Britain's fighting valiantly but they will fall soon, Ireland surprisingly enough is doing quite well but it's really only a matter of time for them, Australia, even though they had been given plenty of warning isn't fairing well. The Middle East is all but decimated. Most of India as well, there are a few military encampments in the mountains though. I've just lost contact with Chile. Brazil will probably fall too, the rest of South America I'm unsure of.

"It seems there are many survivors in Africa, but they are located in desolate places. All but Hawaii of the Hawaiian Islands are doing well; a few towns in Alaska will undoubtedly be fine. Most island countries are doing ok except New Zealand." L laid all the supplies to bandage up Light's arm. It was only a scratch but it bled well enough.

"Of course the zombies are land locked," Light rolled his eyes at the term. But L continued, "They wont cross frozen terrain either. Which makes sense, as they no longer can generate enough body heat to keep themselves from freezing through…"

"Also… There's just no hope for north and central America."

"Why?"

"Most of Kira's victims were from there, the virus spread quickly. Two nuclear power plants have failed, they will most likely fall into a nuclear winter soon, There is a great outcry from a few mountain cities for assistance, but I'm afraid they won't be getting it…. Their best bet would be to head for Norad, but all communication with them has ceased since five days ago. It's either already sealed up, or… it has fallen. The good thing for them however, is that the Nuclear winter will freeze most of the undead, If they can find away to survive the coming years of cold and the fall out… there may be survivors. The rest of the world was smart, all the nuclear plants were sent into cool down. They no longer supply power but at least they won't kill all the survivors with radiation."

"What's left? What are we going to do?"

"There are still some small islands in the Philippines that are untouched, I propose we head there for supplies and gas, then fly to the Galapagos. There aren't any humans allowed to live on those islands there, there is no contact with such places but I'm fairly certain that it would be safe enough. We will take as many survivors with us as we can along the way. All who are willing. And spread the word to other's that if they can, they should head to those places, or Easter Island. I'm a bit anxious to send anyone to Easter Island given its history of sustaining peoples, but there is little choice."

"I see."

"First I would like to wait until Watari is healed up. He is our best shot and the most skilled with survival." Light nodded. "You did good, I understand why you did what you did. But we should have had a more detailed plan." Light only nodded. "I'm sorry Raito kun. That you had to be the one to do what you did." There was a long silence.

"That wasn't my father. That was something else. And he would have wanted me to do what I did. I'd do the same if it were you or anyone else."

"As would I. But please explain your reaction to the picture?"

"Oh that, I thought it was foolish of father to bring it. It only ended up in an unnecessary wound."

"Perhaps, but I can understand, can't you?" They didn't meet eyes, but sat in silence again until L stood and made Light that sandwich that Missa had promised. Neither spoke while L sliced the freshly baked bread and finished with his creation. He slid the plate across the counter and it came to a rest in front of Light.

"L… I know what… your thinking…Kira is the one to blame for all this… and you still suspect me of being Kira. But I'm not."

"I think that hardly matters anymore. My objective is to save as many lives that I can. Not waist time incriminating them. Even if you were once Kira. You aren't now." At that Light bowed his head, placing his face in his hands, and he began to cry.

"Aizawa san told me what happ-" Missa froze. Her Light was crying. And even if with every ounce of her being she wanted to go in there and comfort him, She wouldn't let herself, He needed it. They all had needed to break down at one point or another, Light just hadn't done it yet. And if L was whom Light chose for a shoulder, then she would respect that.

Even if she knew the two were mortal enemies ever since her shinigami had told her that Light was Kira in the bathroom what seemed like mere days ago.

* * *

All right. Shall I continue? Should I make this long, should I make this short? Should I just stop now? Review people and tell me what you want. PTTP should be up tomorrow. That is all. 

-----The Administration


End file.
